zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gilbert Gottfried Plays Hatoful Boyfriend Full LP
'''Gilbert Gottfried Plays Hatoful Boyfriend Full LP' is the sixty-fifth episode of the Super Best Friendcast. __TOC__ About Quotes Letter Time Q: When bald people wash their face, how far up do they go? from Charles *Pat: I'm balding, not bald! If you're bald, you wash up to where your hair used to be, I guess. Q: If you could choose, what dev or celebrity would you like to see streaming a game? from KP Fight Master *Matt: Fred Durst *Pat: Carl Sagan playing Seaman Michael Madsen playing Yakuza *Joseph Gordon-Levitt playing Street Fighter II *Liam: Tim Schafer playing Full Throttle. *Matt: Quentin Tarantino playing Reservoir Dogs Q: I sit my baby kid down with one of your Let's Plays when he fusses, and he calms down right away. from James *Pat: I'm sorry if you're child starts to swear. Q: Since you mentioned Miku being on Letterman, let me tell you a quick story: I visited home and my dad showed me the Miku video and asked me what it was. I explained what a vocaloid and my dad ended up getting me two tickets to a Hatsune Miku concert. from Kenny *Liam: That's such a great story. What a good dad. Q: I never watched the Pokémon anime as a kid and I feel like I missed out. How much do I need to watch? from Akeel *Pat: Start from the beginning up until Ash goes to the Pokémon League tournament and then you stop. *Liam: Start from the beginning and go until you're fed up. *Woolie: You can just watch Pokémon Origins. Q: What's a cool unconventional weapon? from Steven *Woolie: Kanji's chair in Persona 4 *Liam: The car from Rogue Squadron. Q: A while back Woolie said he would put the podcast up as soon as possible for people to listen to overnight, but for the last few weeks, the podcast has not been coming out until the original scheduled time, noon on Tuesday. I was wondering if this was a result of being busy and not having time to upload it or wanting to drive traffic to the site. from Drink Moxy *Pat: One of us was out of the country for a month! *Liam: Look forward to the regularly scheduled time, unless it comes early as a bonus. Q: Did you know Paul Mercier (voice of Leon S. Kennedy) also voiced the merchant in Resident Evil 4? from Anthony *Liam: Wow, I didn't know that, that's really cool. Q: Have you ever learned a competitive game much faster than you thought you'd be able to? from Joshua *Liam: Not really, but I was amazing at Crash Commando. *Pat: I thought I was terrible at Day of Defeat, but I realised I was great when I played outside my usual server *Woolie: I found out I was able to keep up with BlazeBlue. *Matt: I was able to win my first three matches of Starcraft. Q: 'Recommending some documentaries: ''The Greatest Movie Ever Sold, Ai Weiwei: Never Sorry and A State of Mind. ' from Chatterbox *Woolie: That sounds interesting. *Liam: I'm especially interested in that first one. *Pat: That's not a question! Zaibatsu Watch *Pat: ''BoJack Horseman *Liam: John Wick, finish Costume Quest 2 and get my sentence under 7,500 years in Freedom Wars. *Woolie: Watching Garou Trivia *The music used in the outro is "The Best It's Gonna Get" from Dead Rising 2: Case Zero. Category:Podcast Episodes